


【巍生面】孩子不听话？收拾一顿就好了

by WioooFi



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍x面, 生x面
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 伪3p，未满二十一周岁的小朋友请在家长陪同下观看哦





	【巍生面】孩子不听话？收拾一顿就好了

**Author's Note:**

> 伪3p，未满二十一周岁的小朋友请在家长陪同下观看哦

【巍生面】孩子不听话？收拾一顿就好了

夜尊感觉自己在无尽的汪洋中起起伏伏。

四周漆黑一片，没有任何可以搭手的浮木。

艰难咳出灌入的水大口呼吸，眼前依旧黑得一无所有，身体却颤抖着感知到面前又是被潮湿海风携裹起来的巨浪。

挣扎有什么用，他再次被拍入了深海。

啪。

开关的声音将夜尊从混沌中拉回来，他终于感觉脚下似乎还是站在地面上的。

他朝声源方向稍稍偏过头，眼罩还是什么东西隔绝了他的视野，来人是谁，他不知道，但无外乎就那两个人：沈巍，罗浮生。

他是两天前被带来这个房间的。原因大概就是他的不安分导致有无辜群众受伤，罗浮生的几位部下牵扯其中被当了垫背。他自己也负了伤，躲进西北方大山的一个山洞里。

最后还是被沈巍和罗浮生找到了，沈巍剥夺了他的异能，罗浮生击晕还想着挣扎的他。再次醒来就是这间房间了。

身后私处被一截假阳硬生生撑开着，粗鄙的冰冷物什已经被他肠肉裹得温热，还在不知疲倦搅动四壁。一条细而柔软的皮带将假阳固定在他身后，再穿过会阴，前方连接有锁阴环，将他肿胀的性器牢牢箍住不让一丝精液释放出来，向上在腰胯上缠过一圈。

夜尊不知道是谁想到拿来这种东西，至少这是让他痛苦又难耐的来源之一。

他腿脚发软，数次站不稳想跪下去，却被悬于上方的铁链拽着手腕将他吊住，脚尖在地上点了几下让自己站稳，地毯细小柔软的绒毛便挠着他脚心。

“呼呜………嗯…………”

殷红的双唇被口塞撑开无法合拢，透明津液便顺着小孔流淌出来浸湿了下唇，滑过下巴没入颈间戴着的项圈里。

来人在他面前停留了不知多久，视线灼热将他全身上下每寸肌肤每个反应都收入眼中。

“美人儿。”

他发声。紧接着那声轻佻称呼的尾音，他伸手握住夜尊高高翘起却无法释放的分身开始撸动。

夜尊猛地弹起腰，嘴中发出着含糊不清的呜咽，他努力后缩身子企图躲开碰触，面颊脖颈染上一片绯红，像只无助的兽在挣扎。

虽然他本身可不是那么弱小的角色。

“你这种样子可真色情。”

肉茎顶端的蘑菇头被对方在手中恶意把玩，指尖抠开小口又碾压住磨蹭。不可控的快感又由身下爆发开，夜尊蓦地高仰起头，腰身震颤，头顶铁链被他拽得咔啦作响。

他感觉自己真的要疯了，身体完全不受自己意识控制，一阵恍惚后只余后庭收缩绞尽假阳，精液却是半点也吐露不出来。

身体再次无限下降，落回地面。

罗浮生将口塞为他去掉，关闭假阳开关。

夜尊暗自松了一口气，终于得以说话了，口塞撑得他腮帮都有些泛酸。

“把前面打开………”

“再坚持一会儿，还没到时候。”

罗浮生看见他皱起的眉头，紧抿的下唇，倏然紧握铁链的双手。他不知道自己之后还会经历什么，他也当然不知道，事实上罗浮生和沈巍这次是铁了心的想让他记住教训。

罗浮生不带任何顾虑欺压上那双水光潋滟的嘴唇，掌心在后托着夜尊后脑勺，舌头强硬地顶开齿列攻城略池般逼夜尊软舌与他翻搅。不只是舌头被搅得麻木，大脑仿佛都因这粗暴的一吻迟钝起来，下意识配合起对方。

沈巍不知是何时进了这房间，柔软地毯完美地吸收了任何一次脚步声。

他手中提着一条皮拍，安静无声走到房间中央被限制住的人旁，罗浮生仅抬眸和他对视一眼便继续将夜尊拉扯进令人几欲窒息的深吻中。

眼罩剥夺了夜尊所有视线，他感觉罗浮生的进攻有一瞬的停顿，很短，几乎让人捕捉不到，旁边似乎又多了另一人的气息，他不很确定，直到那一截皮拍划开空气突然拍打在他白嫩的臀肉上。

“啊……！”

夜尊被打的毫无防备，他还来不及说什么，皮拍在他腿面、屁股、腰侧、胸前接连落下，白皙皮肉即刻泛上了粉红。

皮拍不似鞭子。鞭子这么一下鞭打到身上可能让人感到的是刺心的痛，运用不熟练甚至会破皮受伤，而皮拍则相对入门些，力道太弱反而没太多感觉。沈巍将其控制极好，足够让夜尊感到疼痛，痛后又无端生出一点点酥痒。

罗浮生已经停下了吻，指腹摩过嘴唇犹似回顾能泻出勾人吐息的两叶薄唇，他后退了两步给沈巍留出足够空间，颇感兴趣看着沈巍再次带回来的玩具。

只看到夜尊心底发慌企图躲避不知道又会落于哪处的拍子。又一下，打向了胸前肉粒，本就红嫩的乳首更加充血挺立。

夜尊一下乱了呼吸，感觉那皮拍边沿正顺着他腰腹一路下滑来到胯前。

“沈巍！停下！”

他急忙大喊，空气中多了一股突如其来的压迫，连站在一旁看戏的罗浮生都忍不住在心中感慨夜尊是不是真的是个小笨蛋，一而再再而三触碰他哥的逆鳞。

“你刚喊我什么。”

一拍打中夜尊他已经被折腾得可怜巴巴杵在空中的分身上，疼痛感肯定更强，但沈巍控制恰到好处，不至于给他造成多余伤害。

夜尊看不见，但也知道沈巍因他这一句话生气了。偏凉的触感再次落于脆弱，随时可能再来一下。

“…哥……”

“……”

沈巍到底还是被这声“哥”叫得软了心，却只是没用皮拍再打上去，教训若停在中央则没有任何意义，更何况还是对夜尊，最好就是让他从骨子里记住。

他将皮拍放在一边，上前解开绑着夜尊手腕的链条，夜尊脚下一软直接跪坐在地上，那根假阳还捅在他穴内，这一下顶得粗物又深入了些，死死撵着他敏感点。

夜尊惊呼出来不敢乱动，他急忙伸手去拿掉眼罩，长时间没见光，数秒后他才适应了刺目的光亮抬起头来。

沈巍和罗浮生都还衣冠楚楚立在他眼前，看着浑身赤裸、满身狼狈的他，戴着的项圈上竟还垂挂一条细绳，拖在地上一路延伸到他们脚边。

耻辱和羞愤一时间爬上大脑，他红着眼睛瞪视一眼两人，手摸到禁锢自己下身的皮带上尝试解开。

“沈教授，看来你弟弟还是没什么变化。”

罗浮生蹲下身捡起地上的细绳，朝自己这边拖拽，夜尊不得不随着力道四肢并用爬过去几步，身后还被硬物撑开着，一动作更加酸胀。

“罗浮生！给我把这东西解开！”

“你这语气不对吧。”

罗浮生抬手钳住他下巴迫使人抬起头，指腹满是暧昧意味摩挲着。夜尊生的太过漂亮，虽然对于男人用漂亮一词颇有不当，但一头银发如瀑布倾泻下来，睫羽纤长，眼角尚挂着点点泪痕，嘴唇又是诱人采撷的红润，不多欺负欺负哭都可惜了。

罗浮生是这般想法，站在一旁沉默看着的沈巍也没有真正冷静到哪里，胸腔中莫名的情感思绪呼之欲出。

多少次了，他这个弟弟还是野心勃勃，还是无端端跑去惹事伤到自己。

曾经单纯的情感在不知何时逐渐变了味，他手中握着按摩棒遥控器，猛推上最高档，嗡嗡声甫一响起，冰冷的巨物便开始疯狂在体内摆动，四处乱撞。

夜尊瞬间失了方寸，软腰爬伏地面上不可控地颤抖着，内里敏感带被机械地一次次高频刺激，爽中带疼，疼着疼着就开始麻木，情欲一次都没有真正释放现在再次被唤醒了。

沈巍来到他身后两三下解开那条皮带并打开锁精环，握住按摩棒露在外面的部分稍用力拔出，下一秒就换上自己的勃起，不带任何多余润滑整根捅入。

那是一记仿佛要顶进肚子的深度，假阳具的扩张使得后穴轻而易举容纳了更加粗长的炙热，肠肉地争先恐后绞上来，那是身体长时间浸在情欲之海中的本能反应，还在把沈巍的分身一点点往进吞。

太过舒服了，绕是冷静如沈教授此刻也没抵过内心的冲动和火热甬道的邀请。他双手紧扣住夜尊腰身次次深而快得撞击起来。

“哈啊……啊…哥哥……啊…慢…慢点……”

憋在眼眶中的泪水终于不堪重负流淌下来，在这背德的交合中，热潮一波接着一波下涌，思绪连同对身体的控制力都像被欲望完全抽了去，下腹有愈多热流翻腾，没多久整个人好似被扯向空中，生生被从后面操到的顶点。

“停……要唔……要到了……啊啊…！”

浓稠的前列腺液喷溅在地毯上，随着身后沈巍的顶弄又有几股从顶端射出。

限制了这么久终于得到释放，夜尊脱力软了整个身子，无意识地被顶撞着呻吟不断。

沈巍仍没放过他，罗浮生又打算参与其中。

罗浮生拽着那条绳子再次用力提起，夜尊呜咽一声只好顺力抬头，用手肘将自己撑起。

他还没反应，另一根狰狞的粗大就凑近他嘴唇，男性独有的气味在一呼一吸间充斥了鼻腔，撩拨着神经。

夜尊也没多想，鬼使神差地伸出一小截舌头由顶端舔弄起来。沈巍将他顶撞得前晃身子，嘴唇和脸颊便不断贴上面前性器，而后又用软舌从根部沿暴起的经脉向前舔舐。

视觉刺激令罗浮生下身肿胀起一圈。

“张口。”

他低沉着嗓音发声。夜尊循着他言语半启唇瓣，罗浮生扶着夜尊脑侧一挺胯将性器一下送进人口中。

湿热口腔包裹的感觉和其他所有方式都不同，夜尊猛然夹紧后穴，罗浮生和沈巍都因这极致而不同的舒爽感停滞一瞬呼吸。

沈巍动作幅度尚不太大，罗浮生与他交换过眼神后开始一齐挺动。口塞远没有口中含着别人分身来得痛苦，每次深入头部都抵住他喉咙，夜尊难受的只想干呕，眼泪花憋了一圈又一圈。

“唔……唔嗯……嗯…………”

不知又前后两人持续顶弄了多久，夜尊的意识全然被撞散在这样不带丝毫温柔的性交之中，分明受着折磨，下体却诚实得高傲着头，一滴一滴吐出透明的前列腺液，一次一次达到高潮。

最后罗浮生和沈巍同时释放出来，后穴被精液浇灌满满当当，口腔中又被抵着喉头灌入，吞咽不及的从嘴角流出。

夜尊被搞的狼藉不堪，精疲力尽，沈巍退出时穴口都一时无法收缩住，虚虚张着口往出吐多余精液。

罗浮生将夜尊抱回床上安置好，沈巍坐在床边看着阖目养神完全不打算多理他们的弟弟，他知道夜尊肯定没真晕过去。

“对了，那个项圈你几时给他戴的。”

沈巍突然想到这事，抬头询问坐在另一边的人。

“上次你走后，之前看着这个项圈挺可爱就给他买了，那你拿来的那个……”罗浮生仰下巴给沈巍示意那个皮拍。

“那个…”沈巍不经意顿了顿，“本来是考虑鞭子，但是店家一听是第一次，就建议这个相对入门的。”

“但这个在你弟弟身上似乎不够受用，对吧。”

罗浮生看了夜尊一眼，只见夜尊听见那句话时明显抖了一下。


End file.
